It Started With a Sleepover
by Puffins XD
Summary: Smurfette and Vanity suddenly start feeling more than close friendship between them...
1. Urgh!

Not good...I bet I'm gonna loose my follower... :(

* * *

Smurfette woke up one smurfy morning and pretty much did what she done most smurfy days: washed, got dressed and had breakfast. First she had a shower and combed her hair. Then, for breakfast, she had a bowl of smurf berries and a glass of milk, when she finished, she brushed he teeth. Not a particularly exciting morning, not an unsmurfy one either. When she was ready she walked out of her mushroom to see that all of the boys had woken before her and were already doing their everyday jobs (unless their jobs were ones that are only needed to be done on special occasions or every now and then. Like Vanity and Smurfette and Painter. Or if they didn't actually have jobs: clumsy, lazy.). Baker was baking, handy was mending, papa was smurfing. Everyone was going at it like every other day. So why shouldn't she?

She went to find Vanity, who was usually wandering carelessly through the village. She found him near Hefty's mushroom.

"Hey, Vanity!" Smurfette called as she skipped over to him.

"Good Morning Smurfette." He replied blindly.

"Wanna... uhm...doodeedah...erm..waaaannaaaa...hffff...Sit by the fountain...so you can look at your reflection...?" Smurfette asked weakly. Why was there nothing else she figured Vanity would like to do? Grrrr..that's what she asked him every day, surely he MUST get bored! She couldn't blame him though, he truly was better looking than the rest of the smurfs (If you watch smurfs 2, you'll see what I mean).

"Why, yes! I would love to sit by the fountain and look at my beautiful reflection!...With you, of course!" Vanity replied as dashing as ever!. Mmmm, his charm was poisonous! It never did the taker any good, but by god they wanted more!

They walked over to the fountain and stared at Vanity's reflection. Vanity loved being out in nature, that much was obvious. He was quite a loose and laid back smurf if you got to know him properly. Also, he understood Smurfette as a girl so much better than the rest of the smurfs. It was obvious they'd look out for her to no end and Vanity wouldn't but being understood as the only girl in a entire village makes you feel so much like...you..belong. With Vanity. She sighed looking at him and then thought of something smurfy!

"Hey! You wanna have a sleepover tonight! We can do facials and trade beautician tips and.."

"style your hair?"

"If you want to! So what d'ya say?" Smurfette asked. Vanity looked at her, and hesitated. Strange.. he never usually hesitates for a sleepover with me... "Do you not want to?"

"Oh no!"

"no?"

"No. Yes"

"Yes, you want to come?"

"Yes. Definitely."

"Then why'd'ya hesitate? You don't want to come do you?"

"No! I definitely do! That's not what I meant at all!" Vanity said. Phew, thought Smurfette. "I hesitated for no important reason, don't worry."

"OK, as long as you want to come that's fine." Smurfette said. Vanity nodded. He hesitated because...Smurfette's female smurf qualities were becoming a far bigger deal than they used to be. He was becoming too aware of them! The giggles, the sweet smile, the perfect innocence, three things male smurfs simply lacked in. He gulped after going to far into his thoughts. Why is he thinking of other smurfs? Shouldn't he be thinking about himself and his own needs? Urgh

"So...see ya there then?" Smurfette asked him. Vanity's head jolted up from staring at her...Oh no! WTH was he staring there? Of all places! Obviously, it sounded like a hesitation and Smurfette was wondering if he was OK. But finally..

"Yes...see...see ya..there."

He turned slowely and walked Smurfette back to the mushroom. He tried to act natural by staring at his beautiful self..but gave Smurfette a few (loads of) side glances. Some to her smile, some to her eyes, some to her hair and some to her prize. URGH! Was he under the male control spell? It's what the rest of the smurfs had! He didn't want to be some slack jawed fool for a smurf that was hardly different from the rest of them!

Finally, they got to Smurfette's house.

"Bye. See ya tonight then." Smurfette said with her suddenly irresistible smile. Somehow, in Vanity's mindset, that sounded erotic and seductive. He saw her as if she was leaning on the wall with her tail twerked up, leaving her exposed...except from the fact she had a dress on...He saw her without one. No he didn't...and she was probably panties too. Hopefully not. ARGH!

"YES. BYE!" He said with forced happiness and a pressed smile. He then stomped back angry with himself. Poor Smurfette! what must she have thought?

Suddenly, neither of them were wanting a sleepover with each other...


	2. Let The Sleepover Commence :(

Hi...Sorry for the short chapter. Pretty sure this'll be longer!

* * *

Smurfette packed her toothbrush, beautician equipment, a sleeping bag and a spare pillow. Also, she brought just a few hair things, since Vanity didn't have hair she figured he might nto have the stuff to style her hair like he wanted to. She put on her pyjamas and slippers, almost wanting it to take ages! And finally walked over to Vanity's.

He wasn't going to lie...He wanted her to come so badly but hated that she was coming. As long as he controlled himself, everything should be fine!

*knock knock*

"Hey Vanity!"

*splat* God damn it! He walked over and opened the door..carefully.

"Oh! Hello Smurfette! Haha! Come in dear. I've just got to go to the toilet, make yourself comfortable!" With that, Vanity rushed to the toilet, leaving Smurfette alone in the room.

Smurfette loved Vanity's mushroom! The wall was covered in mirrors and mirrors and mirrors. Every single mirror could be extended from the wall by pulling it. On the roof, many hand, travelling mirrors were hanging from the ceiling. One's that you could open were hung in bags, one's you hold like Vanity's traditional mirror had holes in the end of the stick in which they were hanging on. Of course they were all hanging from hooks, some were even necklace mirrors! He obviously collected them!

Smurfette wondered if he made them...probably not, he didn't much like hard work! The floor was one massive mirror, it had a line of carpet through the middle and also in the middle there was a large circle of carpet. In the circle, there was a glass seat and a make-up desk. It had a few drawers, cupboards and shelves on it, in them was everything that a beautician, such as himself, would need to do his (beautician) job. There were a few windows and lights where the wall meets the roof, pointing into the middle of the room.

Vanity was so annoyed with himself. Thank goodness Smurfette hadn't noticed anything. After he cleaned himself, he sprayed himself with smurf berry spray, encase it had a smell...Then he rushed back out to Smurfette.

"Hi, i'm back!" Vanity chuckled nervously.

Why is he acting like this? Smurfette thought. Why am i acting like this? Vanity thought.

"Hi!" Smurfette replied with a nervous giggle and a smile. He was standing close to her and...not looking at his mirror. Smurfette was getting a bit frightened. "So" She said quickly, holding out the hair stuff. "Wanna do my hair?" Vanity looked at the stuff.

"Oh, yes! Your hair! Yes, yes please" Vanity replied. She handed him the stuff and sat in the glass seat, took off her hat and swished her hair so he could comb and brush every single string of it. Oh! Her hair! So silky and golden.

He stroked his fingers through her hair and got every thread of it gently out of her face and held it to make it look like a pony tail. He kept stroking his fingers through her hair softly with velvet touches. Moaning hysterically in his head. Unlike females, males could control their moaning. That was the problem.

Suddenly, Smurfette...moaned! Unfortunately, Vanity didn't know what she meant by the moan or if she meant him to ignore it.

Now that he was holding all of her hair like a pony tail, he could see her beautiful neck. His eyes fell to the top of his head. He jumped on his toes. Oh this was killing him! Don't moan, don't moan, don't moan. DON'T MOAN SMURFETTE! Vanity thought.

Smurfette moaned.

GOD DAMN IT!

Vanity couldn't take it any more, he never thought he'd do this but...

His mouth lunged down and started sucking and licking her beautiful smooth neck. Poor Smurfette was moaning historically, neither of them wanted this...but now they needed it! Wetting her neck and... with his wet kisses and licks and sucks, she leaned her neck right back, she couldn't hold it up. With her head back, Vanity started kissing her chin then her ear then licked it. Then he kissed her lips and they started snogging. They both licked each other's tongues and sucking each other's lips.

Suddenly, he moved down to her chest and started undoing her dress.

"No!" Smurfette cried weakly, panting. Vanity felt disappointed. "Not here,...bed." Vanity smiled at her. He picked her up so that her head could rest on his shoulder and he could support her weight under her butt. He carried her upstairs and layed her gently on his bed.

His stairs were hidden underneath the ground, he had to push a button (that was a jewel on the frame of a mirror). Then, from the ground, a staircase of spiral steps shot up to the upstairs. Then one side of the circle at the top of the spiral steps (which was the floor) slid underneath the other so they could stand on the floor of his bedroom. It (the bedroom) was smaller than the bottom room. It had no windows, no lights. Just candles hanging from the roof, which provided little light. There was a massive bed (maybe bigger than papa smurf's!) that had loads of pillows and cushions. A large puffy, fluffy cover covered the bed and hanging from the bed frame were a pair of eye masks. Vanity liked his beauty sleep!

Vanity laid over Smurfette, then they started making out again. Then Vanity roughly grabbed her butt which made her gasp and moan. Then while kissing he stroked her hips and waist gently and slightly hesitantly.

Vanity's hand lowered itself, so that it could creep up her night dress and let two fingers creep under her panties and softly rub her labia area, one finger snuck and gently placed itself over her vagina, then it pressed against her vagina and that made Smurfette moan and grab Vanity's back.

Smurfette lifted her butt off the bed and pressed it against his lower belly and suddenly banged it back down on the bed, but Vanity's crutch followed and stayed tight sealed on her. Where ever her groin would go, his was sure to follow!

Vanity started undoing her nightgown, then pulled it over her head and off her body totally. They looked at each other, unsure of wether to go all the way or not.

Smurfette lifted her legs high in the sky and Vanity pulled off her panties.

She was naked, the only thing covering her was that her legs were pressed together...not for long!

Vanity put one hand on each of her inner thighs and pulled them apart.

She. was. exposed. And wide open! Vanity took of his dressing gown and pulled of his pants...wait...not yet.

Then he lowered himself so his lips were facing her needy area. He opened his mouth, slid in his tongue and caressed inside her and her taste was sweet and thick. She moaned. He kept pushing and firmly rubbing her back against the bed to keep her in the motion. Her hands clutched his head and he knew to go faster. He played around in all directions with his tongue. Low and high. Center and side. Swirling and lapping. in and out. Suck and blow. He decided she most prefered him swirling/lapping lower down. He went fast and her butt lifted off the ground and he pushed harder against her. He went even faster and Smurfette screamed and humped his tongue until..WOW. She flooded him in her sweet, hot, thick juice.

Then he moved back so they were face to face, then he slowly slid his... inside of her and slowly and deeply moved it in and out.

They both adored this feeling and kissed each other...or at least Vanity kissed Smurfette...she panted and licked his forehead... :/ (lol)

In and out. Then Vanity started going alot faster, making Smurfette look like a rag doll even though he had grip if her waist and imaginary breasts.

Vanity, could feel that he was about to... No. Not here (although Smurfette wouldn't exactly get pregnant anyway...), he move up so that his...was f****** her throat, not like an animal though.

*splat*

He let it loose in her throat then she swallowed.

Everything was so much calmer now! Vanity kissed her...softly brushing his lips against it.

Then they fell asleep...

* * *

0_0


	3. What have we done?

Hi! The-blue-moon12, i'm happy you like this! I thought that you'd think it was gross and wouldn't like it, but happily you do like it! How strange for you and those people! Good times though, eh? I hope you enjoy this chapter aswell!

* * *

When Vanity woke up, the two were snuggled up together, hugging each other lovingly. Vanity sat up and shuffled over to the end of the bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Good Morni...oh no! Look at this place! If anyone finds out, we're dead!" Obviously Vanity's panicking screams woke Smurfette up. She sat up, yawned and stretched. Then had a good look at the room and then had a good look at Vanity. She crawled on her hands and knees on the bed up to him wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. She sighed

"Calm down. We'll just clean the place and never mention this to anyone, OK?" She said smiling against him.

Vanity obviously was distressed and couldn't cope with the possible consequences, but listened to Smurfette and that calmed him. She always knew the right thing to say.

"OK" He breathed in slowely "When will we clean up?" He looked at her still very worried.

"Whenever you're ready..." Smurfette told him quietly.

Vanity could tell that she was still deeply tired. So, he told her to sleep downstairs in the glass seat (it was the best he could do for her unfortunatley) while he cleaned the bedroom.

Strangely, Smurfette was able to fall sleep in the glass seat. Poor girl, last night must've been really tiring for her! Vanity thought as he finished the cleaning.

Somehow, he really needed to wake her up, get her ready, make sure they know what they're saying about what they did and get her out of his house unsuspectingly. He sighed. Oh why did they have to go this far? Why did they have to even have a sleepover? Why were they friends In the first place? They could be friends with anyone else! Why did she happen to him?

"Smurfette, you need to get up now. I've cleaned up, now get up." Vanity told her firmly. This made Smurfette wake up, she was kind of upset why he suddenly was acting so...mean. She done what he told her as fast as she could so that she could leave. She didn't want to be around him any more...Why was he acting like this? What had she done?

"Vanity!" she said more firm and louder than how he told her to get up. She stood firmly. She wasn't going to go soft and back down. "Why are you acting like this?" Vanity looked at the floor, guilty of talking to her like that. "What did i do?" There was long pause. Vanity wasn't going to say anything...so he began to walk off. "Vanity! Tell me!" Vanity got flustered, so he decided that if she wanted to know, he'd tell her.

"You want to know what you did? You came into my life! You became...my friend! You got us into this!" Vanity said, slightly scared. Smurfette looked shocked and as if she was about to...

"I got us into this? Who was it that started on my neck? It was you! Not me! You started this! How dare you blame me!" She yelled at him, affended and deeply hurt.

Vanity curled up and wished he hadn't begun this, but...he's stubborn.

"If it was my fault then why don't you go away!?" He shouted. Smurfette, felt like she was gonna cry.

"You want me to go? Fine i'll go! I just want you to know..."

"What?"

"Forget it!" Smurfette whispered as she left sobbing.

*slam*

As she tried to run home crying, all the smurfs saw her and were swarming her with questions like

"ya OK?"

"What's wrong?"

"Smurfette, what happened?"

Smurfette ignored them all and kept running home, she wanted to be alone.

* * *

Vanity thought he'd feel better with her gone...but apparently not. At the time yelling and being firm felt right, but now...it seemed rude, mean and he felt guilty, upset and lonely. The smurfs were sure to find out now! What was going to happen? To him?

But more importantly, what was going to happen her?

...To _them._

* * *

Sorry, it's soo short! Please tell me if you like this, readers! Review! Bye!


	4. Realization

Hi, sorry its been a while.

* * *

Smurfette was crying on her bed. She wasn't sure if she knew exactly why. But she was confused anyway, so it was probably because she couldn't make sense of anything at the moment.

She had a normal feeling that this little fight wasn't going to last long...because she knew how to reply to him. She knew how to put things right, how to tell him what she'd been asking herself: Why?

She knew exactly what she'd tell him. And she was going to find Vanity. Right. Now.

* * *

Vanity was sitting on his beautician chair. He sighed.

He was such a...jerk. As the Americans call them.

He was so confused. He didn't know what happened!

But he knew why he said all that mean stuff to her. For himself.

He said it to comfort himself so he wouldnt get the blame.

He said it out of nerves, he wanted to forget about it. Thats starts with getting rid of her, so he did.

He was almost in denial of what they done.

He was afraid that the other smurfs would find out what they did.

And this kind of thing is always the males fault.

He wanted to say sorry, he didnt want this to be a forever...row. As they call it in England.

Suddenly, the door burst open. At the entrance stood Smurfette, her face still slightly red from crying.

They looked each other in the eye.

"Oh, Smurfette! I'm so sorry." he said deeply sorry as he went and hugged her while on his knees.

Smurfette was sort of annoyed, but he said sorry. There was no need.

"No. I'm sorry. I never said thanks." Smurfette said looking down on him. Vanity looked up at her deeply confused.

"What?" He asked.

"I never said thanks." She said smiling. Knowing that she knew something he didn't.

"Thanks for what?"

"For what you did for me."

"What did I do for you?"

" You gave me friend." Smurfette said. Vanity now understood. He stood up and smiled at her.

"and you gave me a friend. My only friend." Vanity said making Smurfette giggle.

"No on asked you to. But you were all alone." They said and answered at the same time. That made them smile."We made each other lives better, more worth while. Not as...lonely." They paused. "We were made for each other. Forever."

They sighed and hugged for a while.

They were made for each other. :)


End file.
